The Crush
by Serenity984
Summary: One Shot: Kari is stuck and her 'crush' helps her out. rated T for very little cursing.


THE CRUSH

* * *

"Please don't rain, oh please…please," Kari glanced quickly at the thick clouds above her before peering back into the car window, biting the bottom of her lip she fumbled for her cell phone in her thin jacket. With her ear pressed against her pocket phone she listen to the ring of her brother's phone, "Tai pick up…Come on pick up Tai… Please Tai, I need you…" Kari whined, pleading to herself.

_"Hi, sorry I missed your call. If you leave your name, number and a brief message I will get back to you as soon as I can.''_ Tai's voice echoed through her ears.

"Hmph, what ever happen to 'I'll always be there for you'. Guess what bro, I need you now." She looked down at her cell and dialled another number, "Mum? Mum are you there?" A moment of silence, "Grrrr…with a family like mine you would think someone would pick up the bloody phone!" She firmly pressed her father's cell number in, "Dad? Daddy? This is Kari, I need your help. I did it again. Dad?" No answer, "This must be ignore Kari day!" She glared once more at the keys dangling from the ignition, mocking her, teasing her. "DAVIS!" Kari yelled into the cell phone, "I'm at the…"

_"Hey I know what you are going to say. Why aren't I on the phone? The problem is I am too busy to answer or maybe I didn't charge my phone again, or maybe I don't want to answer, but most likely my parents took my phone away for pranking Jun again. Then again, I could have left the phone in one of my jean pockets and it is now spinning around and around and around in the wash. I really got in trouble the last time that happen. Damn, I hope this isn't a repeat…Oh um… No matter what my reason may be, you will still have to leave a message and I'll get back to you somehow…unless my phone is in the wash which you will have to tell me in person because once it goes through the rinse cycle I lose all info..Beep."_

"Damn you Davis!" Kari hissed. "Please be home Tk," Kari leaned against the door of the car while pressing the phone against her ear.

"Ello?"

"Hey Tk. I am really really glad you are home! I tried everyone else. I mean everyone! I called Mum, Dad, Tai, and even Davis! I can't get anyone to answer the bloody phone! I should have called you right off the back. I knew you would not let me down! I mean it's about to down pour at any moment! I don't have an umbrella with me and I wore my light jacket because I thought I'd be in the store, out and back home before I knew it!" Kari took a deep breath, "You will never guess what I did!"

"Um…I have to guess that you called the wrong number?'' A male answered.

"Huh?'' Kari stared blankly at nothing at all.

"I'm not Tk." The strange voice said, "I think you have the wrong number Miss. ''

"Oh, sorry.'' Kari sighed slamming her phone closed. "I hate you!'' She put her arms around her knees and buried her face for a moment. She listened to cars pass, people moving in the parking lot, talking among them. She could hear the wheels of shopping carts as they moved over the ruff surface of the payment.

She turned and sank to the ground, her head resting against the door. "I hate today. I really really hate it. I wish I didn't even wake up." Kari sighed once more and slowly pressed the numbers on her cell phone.

"Please hold while the party you are currently calling…"

"UGH!" Kari slapped her forehead.

"Hello?"

"Tk?" Kari whispered.

"Sorry…I can't quite hear you."

"Wrong number again. Listen I am sorry…"

"Kari?"

"Um…yeah," She said weakly.

"What's up?" the voice sounded concern.

"Oh well…I meant to dial Tk's number instead I got…" Kari frowned as she tried to place whom the owner of the muffled voice belonged too. The person sounded, as there was something between him and the cell phone, like a pillow or something. She couldn't place what was wrong.

"You dialled the right number then," The voice was laughing now. A deep rich laugh came through to her end but it still sounded far away. "Tk's cell is wedged between the seat. I can't get it out." The voice went on, "Now he might have given up on it but I'll be damn if I am. If I have too, I'll tare the bloody seat out!"

"Oh…"Kari bit her bottom lip. "How can you hear me then?" She ruled out Davis almost right away and it was not her brother's familiar voice.

"He let it on speaker phone," The voice explains with a grunt. "You would think a coat hanger would work, wouldn't you? It's really wedge back there…"

"For that maybe," She looked up at her locked door. "I kinda could use a coat hanger myself."

"Why's that?" The voice seemed distant.

"I sorta locked myself out of the car…" Kari sighed.

"I got it!" The voice cried. "Kari you still there?"

Kari smiled, she could hear the voice one the other end much clearer now. She knew who the deep smoothing voice belong too, "Matt?"

"Huh?"

"I locked myself out of my car and I can't get anyone to answer their phone. Tk was my next person to call." Kari said hopefully. She knew he would come to her rescue, how could he not?

"Where are you at?" Matt asked.

"At Target…" Kari said. She played with the end of her hair, twisting a think chunk around her fingertips.

"I am…looks like I'm thirty minutes from there. Can you wait that long?" Matt asked.

"I really don't have a choice," Kari said.

"I'll try to hurry but traffic can be…" Matt's signal went dead.

* * *

Kari leaned back against the car once again. This would be her forth time in a month to lock herself out of her car. She hadn't even been driving a year! No one will ever let this drop, specially her family. Tai even took time to drive to a locksmith and have copies made. One for him, one for their mother, one for their father and one for her to keep in her purse and one to stick in a metal box magnet under the car. However, on her home from a schoolwork assignment, she hit a ditch a little too hard and lost the key from under the car. Her other spire was in her purse which was inside the car. Luckily, her cell phone was in her jacket pocket.

Luck had given her something else also, at the very least on this dreary day. Matt was coming for her. She slipped her arms around her shoulders, feeling the wind pick up from the promising storm. Kari glanced up at the sky again, watching as it turn greyer each time a cloud moved. She could go into the store but she did not want Matt to have to search for her. She glanced at her watch, memorized by the second hand spinning for about four minutes before losing interest. Kari flipped her cell phone open, searching pictures of her friends she had captured months ago. She stopped at her brother's friend, Matt. Although she hadn't seen him since her sixteen birthdays, she could never knock out the feeling she felt for him. He would leave her life for a few months, only returning when she thought she had gotten over him. Every time she was around him, she felt the overwhelming feeling that everything will be all right….

_"How does it feel? " Matt walked up to where she sat. _

_"How what feels?" Kari croaked. _

_"To be sixteen?" Matt arched his eyebrow at her. She felt so foolish, what else could he mean?_

_"To be honest, the same as it felt to be fifteen." Kari shrugged, turning to watch her friends play a game that she happen to spin herself out. _

_"I heard you were studying to your driver's test," Matt leaned forward so she could hear him over the music. "How is that going?"_

_"Oh god. I had no idea there was that much to know about driving!" Kari grinned, turning to him. His face inches from her own, she could smell his peppermint breath; she could see her own self in his blue eyes. So much bluer then his brother's, so soft and…_

_"Kari?" Matt asked, "You okay?"_

_"Huh? What?" Kari blushed. "Oh sorry, I drifted off."_

_"Do that often, don't you?" Matt gave her a lopsided grin. _

_She felt her face growing hot. 'Only when you are around,' she wanted to say. "I guess I have too much on my mind I tend to try to sort it out before I even start on anything." She turned quickly away, hoping he didn't see the lie etched on her face. She could feel his presenance around her, he was too close. She had to fight the urge to lean back against his chest and wrap his arms around her. _

_"When are you going to make your mind up about those two?" Matt nodded to his brother and Davis. _

_Kari bit her lip in thought and giving Matt a small shrug. How could she give them an honest chance when she was in love with Matt? It wasn't fair to them. "Oh I don't know. I was going to try and drag them off to college with me," She joked. Kari glanced down at his wristwatch as a small beeping sound echoed from it. _

_"Sorry," Matt turned it off, "I have practice with the band tonight." He explained. _

_"You didn't even have a piece of cake," Kari whined. _

_"It's alright, just save me a piece." Matt winked at her. _

_"You sure? I mean mum doesn't cook well but it taste a lot better fresh." Kari made a face, receiving a deep chuckle from Matt. _

_"I'm sure. Besides your brother begged me to make the cake for you."_

_"You made me a cake?" Kari's eyes grew large. _

_"Well I just made it. Mims decorated it. She did a wonderful job. Did you know she was interested in cooking?" Matt arched an eyebrow._

_"No," Kari glanced over at her bubbly friend who was going under a stick with her back arched. The image had some effect on a few boys from her class that showed up for her party. _

_"Well see ya around Kar." Matt leaned over to give her a hug. She embraced him, holding him against her while he rubbed her back. Breathing in the fresh clean smell of his aftershave, she closed her eyes and for the moment pretended he was hers. "Sweet Sixteen." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and leaving her apartment._

Kari sighed, closing her cell once again. Finally, after looking at her watchband for the eighth time, a silver mustang pulled up next to her own. She

stood up and walked to the driver's side door.

"Hey," Kari smiled as it open up, "Thanks for coming Matt. You have no idea how much this mean to me."

"It really isn't a problem," Matt climbed out of his car and walked towards her own vehicle, checking all of the door handles while Kari checked out his back view. He walked with confidence, with a strut, with a lot of dominance even though he was unaware. She smiled to herself as he walked around the car, checking the trunk. Kari rolled her eyes. Tai had done the same thing the last time Kari locked herself out. You would think they could give her enough credit to know that she was locked out of her car.

"See, locked out." Kari waved her hands in the air.

"Didn't Tai give you a key for under the car?" Matt asked. He already knelt down behind the car, peering up under the frame. Kari looked down at him feeling the all so familiar goose bumps race over her skin. She always felt attracted to him. She wasn't sure what made her feel that way. His cologne rose to her as she breathed in his scent.

"Kari?" His face was suddenly looking up at her waiting for her to answer.

"Hmmm?" Kari blinked.

"What happen to the key under the car?" Matt frowned.

"Oh, um…well you see. There was this ditch and I guess I was going too fast because when I hit it…"

"Never mind," Matt stood up, brushing dirt off his faded jeans. "I don't have a spare key." Matt looked inside the car.

"Well how about the coat hanger you used to get Tk's phone?" Kari asked.

"If this was an older car it would work but it doesn't with the newer ones. I could damage you are power locks. I need something really flat with a hook at the end." Matt pushed away from the car. "Hope you can do without your stuff for awhile."

"My purse is in there," Kari bit her lip again.

"It can't be help. Unless you want to pay for a lock smith," Matt crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his car, watching her as she peered back in her car. "I don't see the point on doing that when Tai or your parents have a key already."

"Do you know how embarrassing it will be to tell them I did this again?" Kari cried.

"So what, Tai's done it before." Matt shrugged. "Hell even I done it a few times."

"Yeah, once!" Kari rolled her eyes. Remembering Matt knocking on the door, soaking wet and teeth chatting, asking for her dad's help in getting back into his car or a drive home. Her mother had a fit, pushing him towards the bathroom to take a hot shower and change into some of Tai's cloths to stay warm. Matt ended up spending the night, his dad dropped by early in the morning to unlock his car door. Sometime during the night, Kari had found herself in her brother's door way. The sky had cleared revealing the moon that would be full in a few more days. The light shined on Matt's sleeping form. A soft moonlight glow gave him an angelic pose, she wanted so trace his face with her fingertips, to knell beside him and kiss his lips softly…

"I don't get it. Why don't you just lock your door with your key? That way you know you have them in your hands." Matt took her out of her daydream.

"I don't know," Kari, sighed. "I could really do with out the lecture though. I am going to hear about it from dad and mum."

"Mmmm," Matt frowned, "Well there really isn't anything we can do. I suggest we try to find your brother and zip his mouth so your parents will not find out. It could take a few minutes or a few hours before a lock smith could help you out." Matt watched his best friend's sister for a moment. "Listen, I am starving. I could use a bite, what about you?"

"Me?" Kari turned back at him, "My purse is…"

"I can pay," Matt smiled, opening the door for her, "Come on. I will buy you some lunch and we will scout for your brother awhile we stuff our faces. Hopefully we can find him."

Kari sighed in defeat, she was hungry also. "Nothing else to do," She smiled bitterly before climbing into Matt's car. He shut the door behind her and headed around the front to the drivers side. Kari quickly looked around at the junk that filled his back seat. Cd's were scattered everywhere, some paper, his guitar laid over the back seat. The car even smelled like him, which was not a bad thing at all.

"Sorry about the mess," Matt climbed inside the car.

"No problem. I'm just lucky enough to get a ride from you." Kari smiled.

"You would have found someone," Matt shrugged. "So what are you hungry for?"

"I don't know. I hadn't even thought of lunch," Kari patted her flat stomach. How could I eat with him so near, she asked herself.

"I had pizza last night and a sandwich the night before." Matt explained, ruling out any fast food or pizza restaurant.

"Oh," Kari said, "Well where ever you go is fine with me. After all you're paying…"

"Yeah about that, you don't eat like your brother does by any chance do you? I only have…" Matt started.

"No, do you think me as a pig?" Kari's eyes grew large and she said it so fast that Matt broke out in a large grin that showed off his even white teeth. A perfect smile.

"Just asking…" Matt smiled with amusement. "How about the Family Dinner?" Kari's crush gave her a quick glance before turning back to the road. "It's small, not formal and I always get good service there. The waitresses are great…"

Kari rolled her eyes, sure, they would be great, she thought. She doubted that anyone female who craved the opposite sex would be rude to this god sitting next to her. "Sounds great. I would love a hamburger…"

* * *

He made a few turns at some traffic lights before they pulled into the diner. The regular afternoon customers were already seating, going about their normal routine. Matt nodded to a few servers before finding a window table near a corner. She sat across him in the booth, not sure, how she could swallow anything with the view in before her. Kari wonders if he was even aware of the effect he caused on people. His looks should really be outlawed, but then again…

"Kari?" Matt asked, a smile playing on his beautiful face.

"Oh," She quickly looked up to the waitress who was smiling down at her, a pad of paper in her hand. From the name badge that Kari read, this woman was name Liza. She looked to be in her late thirties or maybe early forties. She had her hair in a tight dark bun that sat on top of her head. Barely any make up on and yet she glowed, she had a natural beauty to her. "Can I please a hamburger with the pickles on the side and um…I guess some fries and a small coke?"

"No problem, and how about you Matt?" The waitress asked, smiling down at Matt.

"A bowl of the vegetable soup would be great," Matt smiled. "And a cup of coffee."

Liza smiled and turned towards the counter to give the cook their order.

"She knows your name," Kari grinned as the waitress walked away.

"Yeah, that would be Liza," Matt smiled, "She has a thing for Dad."

"Really? Your dad?" Kari wasn't sure she believed that.

"Yeah really." Matt said slowly, "He comes in a lot. To be honest, I think he likes the attention he gets from the waitress."

"Like father like son," Kari teased.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Come on, are you going to seat there and tell me you don't like the attention girls throw on you?" Kari said.

She watched Matt give a slight shrug with his broad shoulders, "Sure I like it but it can get overwhelming at times. That is what I like about hanging around you. You're not like some girls…" Matt picked up the menu and glanced over it, even though Kari was sure he knew what was on it by heart. She watched his long strong fingers play over the side of the menu.

They waited in a few minutes of silence when Liza came back to their table with their tray of food.

"Here you kids go," Liza placed the food before them. "How's your dad doing Hun?" She smiled at Matt.

"Busy as usually." Matt gave a quick glance at Kari as to say, 'I told you so.'

"He hasn't dropped by in awhile," Liza smoothed the top of her hair back.

"Yeah. I actually had a few moments to spare and made him some dinner he could just pop in the microwave." Matt looked up. "You'll probably see him for lunch today. The microwave broke last night. Just stopped working…"

"This is the third one since I've know you two men," Liza shook her head. "You two need someone who is willing to actually use the stove and give that old microwave a vacation."

"Yeah well that's not my decisions; it's a little too early for me to ask anyone to marry." Matt winked over at me.

"Who may this be?" Liza turned towards Kari and placed her hand on her hip. "That hair, those brown eyes…you must be Tai's little sister."

"You know Tai?" Kari asked.

"Sure, Matt and Tai come in here often. I swear they bring a different girl each time." Liza shook her head, "Keep breaking young girls' hearts, they do." She gave Matt's hair a quick ruffle. "Tai has talked about you a few times. Keeps saying he would bring you in here one day but he never does. Now this guy's little brother talks about you all the time." She winked at me, hinting that I should do something about Tk., "You two enjoy your meal," She smiled at her next customer. "I need to get back to work."

As Matt had promised, the food was great and Kari made a mentally marked this diner as her 'favourite must eat here more often' note. Matt laid down a large tip before nodding to the door where his father just stepped through. At once Liza greeted him pushing him towards Matt, her arm hooked through his in a friendly manner.

"Hey dad," Matt stood up grabbing his jacket he had discarded before the meal. "Are you meeting anyone?"

"Matt, Kari." Mr. Ishida nodded in Kari's direction, "I was um…well Liza usually takes a lunch break around this time and I thought she would keep me company unless you…" Mr. Ishida started.

"I was just leaving unless you wanted me to…" Matt said.

"No, no that's fine."

"Are you going to make it home early tonight?" Matt asked.

"Actually I want to be home by eight…"

"Hmm…You know Liza was saying that we should find someone to cook for us. I have to admit that I am offended by that."

"Oh?" Mr. Ishida smiled, "I guess you have never eaten my son's food." He smiled at the waitress.

"How could I? I'm never invited…"

"You're right. You know what, you should drop by tonight. I am not doing anything later this afternoon. I will make you my finest dish. How is that? Dad can give you directions!" Matt smiled rudifully.

"Matt..I thought we could.."

"I have a practice and won't be home until…well at least ten if I don't crash at one of the band member's house." Matt hurried up.

"Oh," His father frowned. I had to smile; his father was stuck on this surprise hook up. "Well then I guess in that case…."

"Great, it's settled." Matt smiled, winking at his father before grabbing my arm and leading me out of the diner. "Let's hurry before he finds an excuse." Matt rushed me out of the doors.

"I can't believe you did that to your father!" Kari laughed. "He had such a pathetic look…"

"He is pathetic sometimes." Matt smiled back, "Since I started college, Dad has been working three times more at the office. He is paid on salary so he doesn't even get over time. He will work himself to an early grave. But," Matt opens his door for me, "If there is someone waiting for him to come home to, he might not work as hard. I can't be there all the time." Matt shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. I gave him a big smile. "What?"

"That is really sweet." Kari picked up his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, feeling a slow blush run up her neck to settle on her cheeks.

"I just want him to be happy," Matt shrugged, brushing off the complement. Kari gave him a 'whatever' smile and turned to look outside her window. They passed through the main streets, a few local 'Tai Hang Outs'. A soccer field, the hockey ring, the tennis court just in case Sora suckered Tai in to playing her a game. Matt gave Kari an apology glance and shrug.

"I guess I'll have to hear from Mum and Dad after all," She sighed gloomily.

"We could check the park…" Matt said slowly. "Try his cell again."

Kari dialled my brother's number, "_Hi, sorry I missed your call. If you leave your name, number and a brief message I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_ I flipped my phone shut, "Nothing."

"Well the park then," Matt drove into the parking lot. Kari wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ward off the cold.

"Here." He wrapped one of his extra jackets around the young girl, which was much heavier then her own.

"Thank you," Kari sighed, letting the jacket swallow her. It held the warmth of the car and the scent of Matt, making her feel warm and relaxed. They walked the circled trail of the park, catching up on a little small details of what they were doing and before Kari knew it, they were back at his car.

"How about we go to my place and you can help me make a meal for dad and his date?" Matt asked checking the time on his watch. "I want to make sure I get out of there before dad comes home."

"I thought you had practice," Kari smiled again, when Matt open the door for her. She concludes that he was not even aware he was doing it anymore.

"Not really. One member is out of town with his girlfriend this weekend. They are celebrating dating for the second year in a row." Matt said.

"Aw that's sweet." Kari sighed.

"Not really," Matt frowned, "They have been dating other people two years in a row."

"I don't get it…"

"Neither do I…" Matt cut her off.

* * *

Kari turned around the small apartment that Matt shared with his father. The walls were a bare white. With not pictures or borders, giving the apartment an empty look. A white sofa and an over stuff chair sat in the living room. A glass table sat between the chair and sofa with magazines scattered over the surface. "You need a decorator!" Kari called.

"What?" Matt opened the door from the kitchen.

"It looks like the place is empty. You need….something." Kari felt self-conscious standing there in the middle of the plain white room.

"Well…" Matt leaned his head on the door, "It is empty when we aren't home."

"That's not what I mean and besides what about when you are home?"

"How could it look empty if I were sitting on the sofa?"

"Still not getting my point," Kari glared.

"Relax, I am just playing," Matt smiled, "We are fine with the way the apartment looks."

"You don't even have a rug!" Kari looked down at the tiled floor.

"Which is a good thing…?"

"Really?"

"Well yeah. We don't own a vacuum cleaner."

"Funny."

"Seriously, no vacuum cleaner."

"All of your floors are like this?" Kari asked.

"We only have this one floor."

"Excuse me. Do all your rooms have a bare floor?"

"Sure," Matt shut the door to the kitchen.

"How about a TV?" Kari yelled.

"Dad has one and I have on in our rooms," Matt yelled back.

"And your telephone?"

"I have on in my pocket and dad keeps his in his suitcase."

"Well…what about a home phone?" Kari yelled.

Matt popped his head back out of the kitchen, "Why do we need one if we are hardly home? I have my cell, dad has his cell and when Tk is here, he brings his along. Kari, my father and I have been living this way a long time. We are very capable of continuing to live with out a telephone for the apartment, with out a rug on the floor or a television in the middle of the living room."

"What about when you have guest over?"

"When your brother comes over, we play a few games in my room or watch television in there. When a band mate comes over we usually go out so we don't bug the neighbours." Matt explains.

"Well…what about girlfriends?" Kari blushed.

"I mange Kari," Matt held the kitchen door open wider, "Do you want to help or not?"

Kari walked under Matt's arm that he kept the door open with. "So you take them to your room too?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriends," Kari asked.

"Sometimes," Matt said slowly, eyeing her.

"Sometimes you don't?"

"You are catching on." Matt walked to the counter and gave her a bowl and a head of lettuce, "Think you can mange tearing up some lettuce?"

Kari stuck out her tongue and took the lettuce from him. She watched him turn his back at her, returning to the stove where he stirred something in a saucepan. Kari sighed and started slicing the lettuce for the salad.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Matt step back from the small table. He had found some glass plates, bowls and actual silverware that were packed away in a cupboard that he used to put on the table instead of paper plates and plastic forks. A bottle of wine sat chilling in a small silver bucket full of ice. One long white candle had been placed in the middle of the table with a lighter lying beside the holder. "Do you think he will get the idea?"

"Well if he doesn't then he's thicker then my brother," Kari smiled, bumping her body into Matt's long frame playfully. "It's gorgeous Matt." Kari whispered, titling her head up to him.

"Thanks," Matt turned abruptly from her and dug out a pencil and paper from a drawer to scribble a note for his dad. "Just in case he needs to warm anything up." Matt shrugged. "I better get you home now."

The ride home would have been unbearable if it was not for the music to help the silence between them. Matt parked the car near her door and turning the key. Kari bit her lip, if this was a date she would be getting a kiss from Matt.

"Kari?" Matt nudges her rib cage.

"Hmm?" Kari blinked up at him.

"Daydreaming again?" Matt smirked.

"Um…" Kari's eyebrows went into a furry; she didn't want him to think she daydreamed all the time. "I.."

"You do have a spare key don't you?" Matt asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's near the door unless Tai used it for something." Kari climbed out of the car and scurried up the stairs. She pulled a chair from the porch to the door way and lift up a sliding piece of board from the porch roof. "Here it is!" She smiled down at Matt who followed her up.

"There it is," Matt helped her down.

"Hey do you want to come in for awhile?" Kari asked, turning to him as she placed the key in the keyhole. "I mean, since you have no place to go? We could watch television or something."

"That would be cool," Matt shrugged, "If you don't think anyone would mind."

"You're kidding?" Kari pulled Matt through the door. "I'll even make you dinner."

"You make dinner?" Matt walked into their living room, finding a place on the sofa.

"I can cook," Kari placed her hands on her hips, "I will have you know that I make the best can tomato soup in this house!"

"Can soup is it…" Matt laughed.

"AND!" Kari went on.

"There's more?"

"I can grill a cheese sandwich with the best of them." She said.

"I don't know Kari…I'd have to taste it to believe it," Matt picked up the remote control to the television set.

Kari smiled to herself and went into the kitchen, humming a tuneless song. Half an hour later, she came out with a tray balancing their food and drinks.

"You know that does smell good," Matt sat forward on the sofa; Kari found a place next to him, very close. She took her sandwich from the tray.

"What are we watching?"

"I'm not really sure. Those two were attacked by a werewolf," Matt said between spoonfuls of soup. "The girl is the boy's sister and she's having a hard time believe that they are now werewolves. There is a gypsy girl that keeps appearing, telling the girl that the werewolf is closer to her then she thinks. Which of course makes you believe it's the girl's boyfriend."

"Mmm..naturally. I hate movies that give you clues like that. If they are going to make it a mystery they should, at the very least, make it a little more difficult for viewer."

"I totally agree," Matt mumbled.

* * *

Matt and Kari watched two more movies after that before Tai came busting through the door.

"KARI!" Tai yelled.

"In here," Kari glanced over at Matt who had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie.

"Hey I saw that you were trying to call me. I did try to call back but I couldn't get an answer from your cell and I.." Tai followed her voice into the living room, "Find you. What is he doing here?"

"He happen to pick me up when no one else would." Kari sighed. "I locked the bloody keys in the car again."

"What about the spare?"

"There inside the car too," Kari grimaced.

"How about…"

"I hit a ditch hard, yes the very one you told me to go slower over, and I lost the key."

"Oi…" Tai folder his arms. "Where at?"

"I don't know, that is why they are lost! Hello!"

"Don't be stupid Kar." Tai sat on the chair across from her, "Where did you park the car?"

"Oh, in town by Target." Kari frowned. "Matt arrived before it started to rain. I tried to find you but no luck. Where were you?"

"At the movies," Tai blushed, "I um..had a date with Mimi."

"Did you really!" Kari leaped up from the sofa to hug her brother, "How did it go? Did you kiss her? Did she kiss you back? I got to call her!" Kari ran upstairs to her bedroom to call Mimi.

"Um…yeah thanks for listing to me." Tai grumbled.

"Anyone home?" Tai heard his parents come through the front door.

"Hey, in here." Tai called out.

"Hi honey," His mother smiled at him, "Where is your sister, it's getting late."

"She's here, in her room." Tai picked up a magazine and started flipping the pages.

"I didn't see her car," His father came from the hallway.

"Yeah, that is because it's at a store parking lot."

"Oh really?" His father helped his wife with some of the groceries.

"Yep. Seems she locked both set of keys in the car and lost the spare from under it. Matt helped her out." Tai nodded to his sleeping friend.

"Well, at least she fed him," His mother took notice to the food on the living room table.

"Speaking of being fed, I am starved." Tai stood up.

"Leftovers are in the refrigerator," His mother patted his shoulder. "Kari, honey!"

"Yeah?" Kari peered down from the upstairs balcony. "Hey you both are home."

"Be a sweetheart and bring down a cover and pillow for Matt," Her mother asked.

"Sure," Kari yelled back. A few minutes she was down stairs with a large thick cover and one of her pillows. "Matt fixed his dad up with this lady…"

"Well that's good to hear." Tai interrupted her.

"Shut up," Kari rolled her eyes, "Anyways is it alright if he slept over here tonight?"

"Looks like he already is," Her father sat at the table where his wife started to serve him some dinner.

"Of course," Her mother called, "I can't very well send him home now."

"Had to ask…" Kari rolled her eyes.

"Why did you call him anyhow?" Tai asked.

"I told you, I tried to call you and dad, mum and Davis. No one would pick up so I dialled TK's number. Matt answered instead and told me he could pick me up." Kari rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal?"

"Just don't be drooling on him all night," Tai walked over to the sofa and pulled Matt's feet up, slipping off his sneakers. He grabbed a hold of his feet and started to pull him down the sofa, "Grab his head before he bounces it off the arm rest, would you?" Tai nodded to Matt.

Kari put her pillow on the sofa and help Tai stretch Matt out on the couch. "He should be home."

"He's a big boy." Kari rolled her eyes. "His dad let him out."

"Whatever." Tai sighed and Kari rolled her eyes. She unravelled the blanket and tucked Matt in.

"He sleeps like a log," Their father yawned, watching his children.

"He has a hearing problem," Tai explained, "His father calls it selective hearing…"

"Mmm…you suffer from it too," His father nodded.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Kari clean up your mess before going to bed." Tai and Kari watched their parents head up stairs.

"So what now?" Kari asked.

"We turn off the lights. I don't know about you but there is a came on I want to watch." Tai headed for the stairs.

"Tai," Kari called.

"What now?" Her brother stopped at the stairs.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Mimi," Kari asked.

"Yeah," Tai grinned, "Yeah I think I do."

"How do you know it's not a crush?"

"I'm too old for crushes. When you get my age it becomes lust." Tai grinned. "I don't know, Kar. I just do. I mean when I am with her, everything is different. I cannot stop thinking about her. Moreover, when we kiss…there is something there. Some kind of spark. It's like magic." Tai shrugged, "You'll know what I mean when you fall in love." He bounced up the stairs with a large grin on his face.

* * *

"A spark of magic, huh?" Kari said to herself. She walked over to the stairs, peering up to make sure no one roamed the halls. She then walked back over to Matt and knelt beside him. She brushed his hair away from his forehead, letting the silky strains flow through her fingers. She traced the outline of his face, letting her hand slide down his cheek, over his neck where she felt the pulse of his heart in slumber mode. Kari leaned down and softly brushed her lips over his. He moaned in his sleep, his lips parting to allow her access. Kari looked down at his sleeping form to make sure he wasn't awake. She brushed her lips over his once more, allowing her tongue to tease his bottom lip before slipping inside of his mouth. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Sor?" He groaned.

Kari's eyes flew open and she pulled away from him. He still slept but he no longer did he sleep peacefully. He mumbled something coherent before his face muscles relaxed once more. Kari raised her shaking hand to place her fingers over her lips. She took a few deep breathes before she allowed herself to rise from the floor. Her feet felt heavy as she lifted them up the stairs. Kari walked into her room and shut the door softly behind her. She allowed herself to sink to the floor, only to stare at the threads of the carpet. The kiss was strong, sweet, and…there wasn't a spark. She did feel a tingle sensation in her belly but it wasn't what she was looking for. She can now put aside all the daydreaming and move on with her life. Now she knew that there wasn't anything there other then friendship he was trying to offer her. She can now look at Matt for the person he is and not an image that grew inside her head. Kari's childhood crush had ended. She grinned and picked up the phone, after all it was time to move to a more serious relationship. One that was not one sided.

"Hello?" The voice said from the other end.

"Hey, sorry it's late…"

"Kari?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen I was thinking and I was…well do you want to go see a movie? I mean not tonight or anything but tomorrow. You know maybe a date?"

"You and me on a date?" The voice sounded stun. "Um..yeah. That would be great."

"Great, see you around eight," Kari hung up the phone smiling to herself. Life will be much better now.


End file.
